


Осторожность не помешает

by Lina_Crow_Kitten



Category: Justified
Genre: happy birthday loretta, Русский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Crow_Kitten/pseuds/Lina_Crow_Kitten
Summary: У Лоретты день рождения и Лаймхаус приходит к ней в дом.





	Осторожность не помешает

Она никому не позволяет даже делать подарки на её день рождения, об этом она не писала разве что Рэйлану.

Она достаёт пирог из духовки, когда слышит тяжёлый стук в дверь. Его сложно не узнать, с учётом того, сколько лет она уже работает с ним. 

Лаймхаус. Большой, опасный, но расположенный к ней после «Трагедии Краудер». 

Она ставит пирог на тумбочку и идёт открывать дверь. Будучи ослеплённой закатными лучами, проникающими через маленькое кухонное окошко и дешёвые занавески.

Дверь открыта и она видит фигуру Лаймхауса с прямоугольной завёрнутой коробкой, но достаточно большой, чтобы у неё появились вопросы по поводу содержимого.

— Здравствуй.  
— И что же там? - она скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на него, чувствуя обиду за то, что он нарушил её запрет о дарении подарков и поздравлениях. - Привет.

В коробке раздаётся скрежет и какие-то звуки напоминающие ежа.

— Живое? Серьёзно?  
— Я могу пройти?  
— Проходи, я приготовила пирог, - она беззвучно хмыкает, морща нос и ведёт гостя на кухню.  
— Как славно, что пироги не канули в лету.  
— А уроки не связываться с харланцами?  
— Есть в тебе что-то не этой крови.  
— Садись давай. Чай, кофе, молоко или пиво?  
— Аха-ха, пиво с пирогом? Молоко.  
— На стол это не ставь.  
— Оно чистое.  
— Тогда если нет - твоя совесть.  
— Моя совесть всегда чиста.  
— Именно поэтому ты здесь, а не за дверью.

Она ставит перед ним тарелку с куском горячего пирога, графин с молоком и затем достаёт стакан. Лаймхаус уже успевает похвалить первый кусочек, делая это вежливо и мерзко одновременно: — Чудесно, просто чудесно. Ничего другого не ожидал от дочери-матери.

Как же часто она слышала слова о том, как хорошо, что её бесполезный папаша помер, перестав сидеть на её золотой шее.

— Внутри поросёнок? Перестало хватать на корм девочкам?  
Он скалит зубы: — Нет, иногда рождаются доходяги, Дороти решила её выкормить. По-моему она тебе прекрасно подходит.

Она ставит перед ним стакан, садится на стул и пододвигает к себе коробку.   
— Я уже давно не поросёнок.  
— Но всё ещё подросток, вы будете славно смотреться вместе.

Подарок для того, чтобы поставить на место, ничего лучшего она на 18 летие и не ждала.

Она убирает праздничную плёнку вилкой и открывает крышку с дырками.

Маленький худощавый комочек песочно-коричневого окраса и большими влажными глазами.

— Похоже на креветку.  
— Ему нужны заботливые руки.  
— Кто-то заботливее тебя? Такие есть?

Она берёт его в руки и он помещается на одной ладошке.

— Тебе уже 18 лет, а ты всё одна, Лоретта. И правильно, с учётом того, что с людьми делает любовь.  
— А оно тебя так сильно смущает? Когда это ты начал ложиться в чужие кровати?   
— Харлан цветёт под твоим руководством, лучше пусть всё так и остаётся.

Бойд и Эйва оставили свой след в Харлане, но не стёрся лишь оттенок их безумия из-за друг друга.

— Моё место только для меня, Лаймхаус. Семья на месте семьи.  
— Я однажды также решил и ещё ни разу не пожалел.

Уходил он явно довольный.

А её ждали бессонные несколько месяцев ухода за свиным младенцем по имени Креветка.


End file.
